


Dinner with the Jonse's

by Amelin_Nisa_Tales



Series: Torchwood. Between 2-3 Series [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelin_Nisa_Tales/pseuds/Amelin_Nisa_Tales
Summary: Rhiannon decides to make another family dinner and invites Jack to meet the family. Let's just say that after today she will think twice before gathering the family together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Jones family dinner story in my Tales of Alternative Torchwood Universe. I rated it as Mature for a safe side. Warning: English is not my native language and there might be mistakes in spelling or some overall grammatical errors. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or any of its characters

On the next day after the Hoix incident Rhiannon decided to make another family dinner so she called Ianto home to invite him and Jack.  Ianto was in shower so Jack answered the phone

-Ianto Jones’ residence, how can I help you – he said

-I see that my brother doesn’t waste any time! – Rhiannon said chuckling

-Hello beautiful Rhi! What do we owe this pleasure? – smiling, he answered flirtatiously 

-Hello Jack! You sound good! How are you feeling? – concern evident in her voice

\- After your brother’s coffee and some cuddles I’d say that never been better! – he said shamelessly grinning. Laughter on the other end assured him that Rhi wasn’t amused at all with the comment of her brother cuddling with the man.

-I know that he is very good at both of those things, but you should know better! – she laughed – Anyway, I’m calling to say that tomorrow I’m planning to do a family dinner, as the previous one ended up not in the way I planned, so I decided to make another one, that hopefully will go smoothly and we will be able to finish our tea and the cake. So, tomorrow evening please join us and bring along my brother will you? He will not be glad to go through that torture again but I’m sure for me he’ll do that. – she said softly, smile in her voice.

-I’ll tell him that then! Thank you for invitation! We will try our best to join you, dear Rhi! – he said in a light tone with the smile. – Can’t wait to hear what a gorgeous boy Ianto was! – he added cheerfully

-Oh, sure you are! I’ll tell you everything! He will hate us for that! – Rhi laughed as she imagined the look on her little brother’s face.

-I’d love that very much! He is so beautiful when he blushes – he said lovingly and laughed with her.

-Ok, then, Captain! I’ll see the two of you tomorrow!

-Yes, ma’am! – Jack said in salutation style.

-Take care Jack!

-You too, Rhi! – he disconnected the call.

He smiled from ear to ear. He was so glad that Rhi was so warm to him and already loved her as a sister, even though they saw each other only once. Tomorrow he will meet the family of the man he loved dearly and thought as a family. ‘Soon it will be so’ he thought to himself in excitement as he had something on his mind for a long time and was considering a plan to make that happen.

-Why are we smiling so happily? Who was calling? – came a smiling voice from behind him as strong arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his back flush against Ianto’s chest. Ianto kissed his shoulder and rested his head on it, nestling his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. Leaning into the touch and closing his eyes in delight Jack said

-Your sister called to invite us both to the family dinner tomorrow! – at Ianto’s groan he chuckled – She asked me to tell you to do this for her. I think we owe all of them an explanation as well. –he said softly, intertwining his fingers with Ianto’s hand on his waist.

-What do we say to them? I’m not sure how much I want to tell them. Well, I trust Rhi completely and I want her to know as much as we can share, but others… maybe I should retcon them… or maybe tell them just enough to explain events of the yesterday, the most basic information about Torchwood and your ability to come back to life… - young Welshman started to mumble nervously.

-Hey – Jack said, turning around in his arms putting one hand on his shoulder and caressing his cheek with other – We will come up with something, don’t worry. As for Rhi, I want her to know the whole truth as well. I like her very much – he said smiling at his young lover.

-She likes you too, you know? You are a family to her now – Ianto said and the smile of pure joy and love that graced young face took Jack’s breath away

-She is to me as well – the answering smile on his face was as bright as Ianto’s.

The next day, both Jack and Ianto were sent into an early evening off by the team to get prepared for the family dinner. They both were a little nervous, but none of them showed it to another. They decided to tell the family basic information about Torchwood and also just short explanation about Jack’s ability to resurrect, without mentioning that he was from the future or how old he truly was. Also, they decided to share the whole truth with Rhiannon later, as she was the closest family that Ianto had and they didn’t want to keep it from her.

A little before 7 o’clock Ianto parked beside Rhi’s house. He looked at Jack, who smiled at him encouragingly. They got out of the car and Ianto went to retrieve a gift that Jack insisted them to buy, which they bought this afternoon for Rhiannon. New beautiful and colourful carpet.

They found it in one small shop that sold items and goods in traditional styles of countries from around the world. It was made from red wool with black, orange and white ornaments and it caught their eyes as soon as they entered the shop. It was pretty expensive but it was worth it they thought. Ianto liked it so much that he even thought about buying one for himself later. The shop keeper told them that it was a Turkmen ‘Bukhara style’ carpet which left Ianto a little confused. He knew everything, even things that many people had no idea about or haven’t paid enough attention to and his geographical knowledge was good enough to know about ‘Stan’ Countries and that Bukhara was one of the cities in Uzbekistan, not Turkmenistan. Later, when they were back to the Hub, he found an information about those carpets and read that it is originally Turkmen carpets, but now carpets with similar ornaments and style are made or even exported by some countries like Pakistan, Iran, Afghanistan and Uzbekistan. Well, judging from pictures, the one that they bought was indeed an original Turkmen style. It wasn’t very big nor small, but Ianto thought that it would perfectly fit and cover the sitting area of Rhi’s living room (and exactly this area needed to be covered as previous carpet was ruined by Hoix’s, but mostly Jack’s, blood).

He retrieved the gift and thrown it over one of his shoulders, closing the car and moving towards the front door, holding Jack’s hand firmly. When they approached the door Jack pecked him quickly on the lips and knocked. As on Friday, the door swung open and Mica ran into him, hugging his legs

-Uncle Ianto! – then she looked at Jack with narrowed eyes – who are you?  - she asked suspiciously. – Jack chuckled at a child and was about to open his mouth when Rhiannon appeared from kitchen

-Mica, people don’t speak to their guests in that manner! - she berated her daughter to what girl just laughed and ran into the living room.

-It’s ok, I do look suspicious – Jack smiled at her as she hugged him.

-Wow, what is this? – she asked wide eyed when she turned to hug Ianto and found him with handful of a rolled carpet.

-Something that you forgot to bill me – he said to her raising an eyebrow.

-God! You shouldn’t have… - she exclaimed hugging her brother.

-Of course we should, our fault, well… my fault really, for ruining the carpet in the first place. – Jack said guiltily.

-But it was worth it, wasn’t it – she winked at him, smiling.

-Yeah, definitely worth it – he said with the beaming smile.

-Come on, let’s see how it will look on its rightful place, shall we? – said Ianto, stopping their playful exchange. 

-Oh, sure, sorry, come on in. Everyone are here already. – with those words she lead them into the living room, full of people.

-My dear boy, what are you carrying there? – came aunty Gwen’s voice.

-Hello everyone! it’s a damage control that we owe to Rhi – he said, leaning carpet to the wall in the corner and then turned to greet his family. He went around the room kissing and hugging ladies and shaking hands with men. Jack did almost the same, but instead of hugging and kissing ladies on the cheek, he kissed their hands in the ‘Captain Harkness’ manner making each and every woman in the room blush.

-Captain – said uncle Alun, shaking his hand.

-Mister Jones – Jack greeted in the same manner as he did.

-So, cousin, do you need any help with laying the carpet? – asked Philipp trying to busy them before the dinner was served.

-Sure – said Ianto, glad to have a little break from his aunts, mumbling nonstop about what a thoughtful brother he was.

He, Jack, Philipp and Johnny shuffled furniture a little to settle the carpet and then moved it back to its place. As Ianto anticipated, it fit perfectly by the size, also its bright colours complemented the overall décor of the room, making the atmosphere more cosy and homier.

-Perfect – Jack said smiling at his lover. The answering smile was as bright as his own.

Rhiannon entered the room with the last dish to lay on the table and looked in awe at how the room transformed.

-Oh wow! It is so beautiful Ian, thank you so much – she said excitedly and hugged and kissed him.

-You should thank Jack for that, it was his idea – he said smiling

-Oh Jack, thank you! I love it so much! – she said kissing Jack’s cheek and throwing her arms around him. He chuckled at her reaction and hugged her back tightly.

-Glad that you liked it – he said warmly. God, he liked that women. As her brother, she was irresistible. ‘It must be the Jones’ charm’ he thought to himself, but then he reconsidered that as his eyes fell on uncle Alun, who was staring at him with narrowed eyes as if waiting for him to make a mistake. ‘That will be an interesting evening’ he thought with the sigh.

-Oi, that’s my wife you’re huggin’! – came a mocking voice of Johnny. He resembled Rhys in some way. They both were simple, with humour that not many people understood, but warm and harmless, resembling a teddy bear.

-Sorry mate, she is gorgeous but not my type – he said releasing her and laughing as he shot a loving smile in the direction of his blushing lover. Everyone in the room, except uncle Alun, laughed with them.

-Of course you are! – Rhi said with the smirk – Now, everyone dinner is served! Come on!


	2. Chapter 2

Table for kids was laid in the back yard so they could play after they eat and don’t hear the adult’s talking. In the dining area, uncle Alun was seated in the head of the table with Johnny on his left and aunty Gwen on his right.  On the left side of the table next to Johnny were Rhiannon, Jack and Ianto. On the right side, next to aunty Gwen were Cadi, Greg, Philipp and Sally. Aunty Carys was at the other end of the table, facing uncle Alun.

-So, Captain, how did you two meet?  - started aunty Carys as they all began to eat. Ianto stifled next to him and Jack sent him as soft reassuring smile.

-I recruited him in 2006, after Canary Warf incident, when he was looking for a job. – he said in a light tone, but his gaze hardened with mentioning of Canary Warf.

-Oh, that terrible terrorist attack, we are so lucky that our dear boy survived! – aunty Gwen exclaimed, remembering how scared and worried they were when they heard about the attack on the news.

-Yes, we are – said Jack looking at his lover, sad smile on his face. Yes, he survived, but it left the scars that cannot be seen.

-And that poor girl Lisa… we thought that Ianto would never find someone after what happened to her – said aunty Carys. Ianto winced and Jack squeezed his knee under the table to calm him. Awkward silence dawned around the table.

-It was a difficult time for me… I’ll always remember my friends and Lisa, but… time passes by and life goes on and I’ll make the best of each moment left for me. –Ianto said, wise beyond his age.

-Of course you will, pet. – said aunty Carys, smiling at him sweetly.

-So, what is your job then, Captain? What is ‘Special Ops’ exactly? –  came a suspicious voice of uncle Alun. Jack and Ianto shared a look and Jack nodded encouragingly.

-What do you know about Torchwood? – Ianto asked directly. The reaction that those words caused was priceless. Some choked on their food, some just stared at them with wide eyes in disbelief. Uncle Alun’s gaze became shocked but quickly changed into a mocking stare.

\- ‘Bloody Torchwood’, as people call it, is just a rumour, it’s not real so stop joking around and answer the question, boy – he said in irritated voice.

-He is answering the question.  – Jack said firmly, coming on Ianto’s rescue - I’m a leader of Torchwood Institute and Ianto is our General Support Officer as well as my Second in Command. There are 5 of us in the team, plus our Medical Officer, Doctor Owen Harper that you’ve seen the other day, our Technical Support Officer, Doctor Toshiko Sato, and our field agent and ex-copper, Gwen Cooper.

-Isn’t he too young to be your Second in Command? Or it has something to do with your relationship? – uncle Alun asked, leaving everyone gaping in shock. Ianto stared at him in disbelief. Did he just implied that Ianto got his position sleeping through ranks?!

-Uncle Alun!!! – everybody exclaimed in horror. They just started to talk not even 10 minutes ago, but he already ruined it all, and harshly insulted both Ianto and his partner.

Jack winced, but then looked at him coldly and said in a low voice, trying to calm the anger at that insulting comment in his lover’s address

-First of all, my personal life has no impact on my decisions as a Torchwood leader. – he said in a firm voice, sternly looking uncle Alun straight in the eyes - Second of all, Ianto doing his job perfectly both as a Support Officer and a field agent and, after myself, he has the longest service experience, which is 7 years, among our colleagues, even though he is the youngest member of the team. – he pointed out - That makes him perfectly credible and justified choice of the Officer to take the position as my Second in Command! - he felt Ianto grabbing tightly his hand under the table.

\- 7 years? But he’s been back to Cardiff only for 3 years now. -  said Philipp, trying to relieve a heavy tension around the table.

\- I worked for Torchwood One in London since 2002. There are 3 branches of an Institute and after Canary Warf battle I moved to Cardiff branch. Our is Torchwood Three. Torchwood Two is in Glasgow, but it’s not an active branch. After the fall of One, Three became Torchwood Headquarters. – young man explained.

-Wait are you saying that it wasn’t a terrorist attack? As I heard, Torchwood deals with all the weird stuff, but terrorists are hardly your responsibility – said Greg, joining the discussion

-Yes, you’re right, they’re not – answered Jack in a calm voice, still willing himself to calm down from uncle Alun’s words.

-So, what is your responsibility then? – asked Cadi curiously.

-There’s a Rift in Time and Space that goes through Cardiff. Different things come through it and our work is to deal with it. – Ianto answered

-Things? You mean… - aunty Gwen trailed, not sure how to finish her question

-He means alien – Jack told her, smiling softly 

-Alien as in foreign? – Johnny asked

-Alien as in Extra-terrestrial -  Jack corrected

-Nonsense! Aliens aren’t real! – exclaimed uncle Alun

-But you’ve seen the creature the other day! It was surely not from the Earth! – Rhiannon said defensively before anyone could say a word. Everybody were irritated that he continued to behave as an arrogant prat, with no bedside manners whatsoever.

-Just an experiment gone wrong, there is no such thing as an alien! – he said stubbornly. 

-There is and for your information, Hoix’ is the native race to the Pluto – irritated but respectful, Jack said matter- of- factly, confronting him.

-Wow! Oh Dear God! That is super cool! Christ Almighty!  You’re kidding!... – came exclamations from around the table. It eased the tension.

\- Jack… about what happened last time… - Rhiannon said hesitantly, looking at him shyly, but the glint of curiosity gave it all away

-Well, in short, I can’t die – he said in a light tone, smiling at her softly – well I can and I do, the more correct way to say this would be that I can’t stay dead. – he corrected himself at sceptical looks on their faces

-How is that possible? – asked uncle Alun harshly

-Something happened to me in the past. I died and was brought back to life and since then I became a fixed point in time and that’s what brings me back every time I die. – he said simply.

-So you mean you’re immortal? – asked Sally

-In some way, yes, I am. I still age, though. Slower than normal, but I still do – he answered shortly but in a tone that prevented them from further questions on the matter. They didn’t have to know all the truth, so he gave them an answer for the potential question about aging on his own rules. Again everybody around exclaimed excitedly. When everybody calmed down, aunty Carys asked the question that she wanted to ask for the whole evening.

-Oh, Captain, I was wandering, aren’t you a little old for Ianto? He is only 25 years old– at her words both Jack and Ianto shared a ‘You have no idea!’ look and then broke into laughter and so hard that both had tears in their eyes. Everyone stared at them in confusion.

-S-Sorry – Ianto was trying to stop laughing and to steady his breathing – Private joke – he uttered, brushing off the tears.

– I’m 37 years old – Jack said after calming down himself. Well it was partly true, he was 37 years old when he died the first time on the Gamestation, and stopped aging after that. Yes, the aging process still was going, but on much slower than normal rate. To reach one year of normal aging could take him hundreds of years. - That makes 12 years gap between us, but I think that age or gender matter not, what matters is that what two people feel and mean to one another. – he said, tightening his grip on Ianto’s hand.

-So, with that vision you decided to turn an intelligent and well – mannered straight young man into a poof?! – uncle Alun’s strike reminded everyone of all the hurtful and arrogant comments he said this evening and that lead to an explosion. Everyone in the room jumped on him accusingly

-What is wrong with you today?! – Rhiannon’s voice shook with anger that she felt towards her uncle.

-Don’t you dare to use such words – Jack’s low snarl made everyone in the room shiver in fear of the quiet rage that entailed danger. They haven’t seen this truly frightening and thunderous side of Torchwood Captain yet. Smile was gone from his handsome face, now it was hard, his eyes cold and enraged.

-Ok, I’ve had enough of this! – Ianto’s thunderous voice broke the silence. He stood up and turned in the direction of his uncle – I brought Jack here to show you all how happy I am with him! I wanted most important people in my life, members of my family and the man I love, to meet and become one family! Not for you to insult me nonstop in front of him and the whole family! You thought that I would whore myself through the ranks!!! I can’t even believe that you thought so low about me, said those words, that you are able to be so hurtful and venomous towards member of your own family! That you can be so arrogant and narrow minded! – his voice was shaking from both rage and hurt, angry tears welling his eyes. Jack stood up and grabbed his hand tightly, putting his other hand on his shoulder, trying to calm his beloved, but shaking with rage himself. Ianto looked him in the eyes for a second then took a deep unsteady breath and turned to look at the man whom he no longer considered as a family – So please tell me what do I owe the pleasure to deserve this?! What is your problem?! – he growled with anger and disgust evident in his voice.

-My problem is that you embarrass the whole family and the memory of my brother with decisions like that! – shouted older Welshman, jumping to his feet. That was a low blow. Everyone in the room fell silent and paled. How dared he to drag Ianto’s dead parents into this? It hurt young man many more times as hard as any comment or insult about him loving a man would.

Wide eyed, Ianto stumbled back as if someone physically slapped him. He became ashen and started to shake, trying to stifle back sobs that threatened to escape his lips. He looked around at his family with such pain in those teary blue eyes that it broke hearts of everyone. He sent apologising and ashamed look at Jack, carefully extracted his hand from his grip and rushed out of the room. Jack wanted to run after him, to calm his lover, to take care of him, but he had some words he wanted to say to that arrogant brat that called himself a gentle man.

-Rhi, after him! – he ordered and she obeyed without a word.

 -You, unscrupulous, unconscionable, disgusting bloody man! – aunty Gwen shouted and slapped her brother in the face with all her might.

-How dare you, woman, to touch me?! – he bellowed raising a hand on her when a strong hand grabbed his wrist with the strength that would surely leave a bruise.

-Don’t you dare to touch her, you, weak excuse of a human! – Jack roared at him – You just insulted a man who saved this planet, this world, so many times that you can’t even imagine! The man, so young yet have seen and endured so much pain, grief and destruction in his life that no one should in their whole life! The man who risks his life every day to protect people, even as worthless as you! – he pointed him right into his face - Last time he almost gave his life for you, without even thinking and you thank him like that? If that’s the way you treat closest people, your own family, I don’t want to even think about how you treat your enemies. – he snarled his last words venomously. – Now listen to me… I would not let anyone to insult or hurt this noble, caring, pure man! Don’t you dare to come near Ianto as long as it is not to beg for his forgiveness. Is that understood?

Shocked and really scared under the rage in those eyes that appeared to be older that they seemed, uncle Alun stared at him with wide eyes, not moving or saying anything. Jack released his grip and turned his back to the man, trying with all his might not to beat that arrogance out of him.

-I’m sorry for ruining your evening – he said calmly to everyone in the room - I hope that we’ll meet again and have a nice evening with better outcome that today. Now if you’ll all excuse me I need to find my man – he said apologising.

-Don’t you even think to apologise, Captain –said aunty Carys to him, smiling warmly through tears – we are the ones who need to be doing so.

-No need to apologise, ma’am, this is none of your fault – he returned a warm smile, his gaze softening

-Please, take good care of him, Captain. Tell him that we love him very much and hope that he would forgive us and let us see him soon – asked aunty Gwen, her own tears falling.

-I surely will ma’am – he smiled at her softly and left the room, looking for Ianto and Rhi.

He found them in the car, sitting on the back seat Rhi held Ianto protectively in her arms. Carefully he opened the door at Ianto’s side, slid beside him closing the door behind, reached down and carefully caressed his cheek. Young men nuzzled into his palm

-Hey, sweetheart, how are you feeling? – he asked softly, lovingly wiping the tears from his precious lover’s face.

-Jack, I’m so sorry for what happened. I always screw everything up, I ran away like a scared little boy… -young man mumbled, not lifting his eyes

-Shhhh, stop it, love. There is nothing you’ve done. It wasn’t your fault. You were hurt badly and there is nothing to be ashamed of. – older man reassured him, lifting his face to look him in the eyes – Forget everything he said, your family loves you. So do I and will always love you no matter what. Never doubt that. You are one of the bravest, the strongest men that I’ve ever seen and that means something as in 182 years of my life I’ve seen quite a lot of people and things throughout the universe– at those words Ianto smiled at him weakly –  Now that’s more like it! – Jack’s answering smile was blinding, as he reached for his young Welshman and kissed him lovingly on the lips. Then he hugged him tightly, looking at Rhiannon who smiled gratefully at him, tears in her eyes.

-Feeling better? Ready to go home? - Jack asked when they broke apart

-Yeah, thank you, Cariad – Ianto smiled softly then turned to his sister – Rhi, thank you for being here for me. And I’m sorry, I think I ruined second family dinner in three days, breaking my own records – he chuckled.

-Ah, forget it, next time I’ll invite only two of you! – she chuckled as well, as they all climbed out of the car.

-I think next time you should come to our place – Ianto told her, smiling at her warmly

-Our place? – she repeated, stunned.

-Well, Jack practically lives at my place, so I think it’s time to make it our place, what do you think, Cariad? – he asked his lover.

-I would love that more than anything – Jack answered, surprised but at the same time delighted by that proposal

-So, our place it is! – Ianto smiled brightly at him – I will call to let you know the day, ok? – he said, turning to his sister

-Of course Ian, I’ll be waiting – she hugged and kissed them both and watched as they drove away, again proven that her brother was safe and in good hands.

**Author's Note:**

> About the carpet! Have one home! It's very beautiful so i decided to include it in the story, not without a help from google to write about the style! If you wanna know how it looks like, just google 'Turkmen carpets' and you'll see those colorful ornaments!


End file.
